english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Erholtz
Douglas J. Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto and Gin Ichimaru in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Official A *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Hazama *Bleach (2014) - Kisuke Urahara (eps362-366) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Kaoru Tsubaki *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shinobu Negoro *Charlotte (2016) - Ryuya (ep8) *Durarara!! (2011) - Blue Square Member (ep19), Gamer#1 (ep7), Izumi (ep19), Kanra, Kasuka Heiwajima (ep7), Max Sandshield (ep26), Patron#3 (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member, Max Sandshield, Reporter B (ep3) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Max Sandshield (ep6) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Robber (ep17) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Committeeman A (ep43), Field Supervisor (ep35), Guards (ep14), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps15-19), Punk (ep8), Reporter (ep43), Staff (ep11), Suguru Teshigawara, Window Cleaner (ep33), Yakuza (ep34) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teppa Aizen *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Franco (ep3), Hotel Manager (ep2), Wild Bunch C (ep1), Zapiero Muttaaca (ep18) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Iraak Coega, Prisoner (ep20), Scientist (ep19), Water Spite Beast-Man (ep6) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Zanak *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Asuta Soro, Student B (ep5) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Jack Naito (ep7) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Zagan *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Akihiro Altland, Orcus' Assistant (ep5) *Monster (2009-2010) - Otto Heckel, Arno (ep61), Gun Dealer (ep60), Herbert, Male Student B (ep5), Police Officer (ep57), Survivor (ep39), Train Conductor B (ep40) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro (ep182+), Iwashi Tatami (ep323) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Shinichi Chiaki, Sotaro Okawa *One Punch Man (2016) - Battery Man (ep6), Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Asuham Boone *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Kuradeel *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Moritz Nessler (ep9) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Slader, Villager B (ep14) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Galliont 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kisuke Urahara *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Kaoru Tsubaki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - TK *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Castle Guard *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kankuro *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Apollon (ep1), Thug Guy A (ep1) *KITE Liberator (2008) - Doi Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Bruce *Violetta (2015) - Pablo Galindo Video Games 'Video Games' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Asuma Sarutobi *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Hiiragi *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Hiiragi, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Hiiragi, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Balmung, Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Shop Keeper *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Albert *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Squall Leonhart *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Squall Leonhart *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Cao Pi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cao Pi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cao Pi *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Bing, Store Owner *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Squall Leonhart *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Trooper *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#6 *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Judge B, News Reader *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Squall Leonhart *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Ace *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kankuro *NeverDead (2012) - Sangria *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Tamer Thug *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Armed Man, Mastema, Michael *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Male Soldier, Security Service *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Vega *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Knight, Man by the River A, Onlooker A, Salamander *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Squall Leonhart *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Frye *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - U-DO Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors